Combat entre meutes Sterek
by CassandraLoveSterek
Summary: Il fut un temps ou tout était calme, que l'on pouvaient sortir sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, que l'on sortaient tard le soir sans craindre qu'un loup ne nous tue. Depuis peu Beacon Hills est envahit de Loup Garou très méchants... histoire de 1 chapitre.


Une Petite Histoire sur Derek & Stiles:

PDV de Stiles:

Il fut un temps ou tout était calme, que l'on pouvaient sortir sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, que l'on sortaient tard le soir sans craindre qu'un loup ne nous tue. Depuis peu Beacon Hills est envahit de Loup Garou très méchant qui veulent tuer la meute de Derek car elle fait aucun mal et pour les autres meutes c'est une honte, moi je ne vois pas sa comme ça. En ce moment je suis avec mon père.

Le père de Stiles: Stiles, tout va bien?

Stiles: Oui papa pourquoi je n'irai pas bien?

Le père de Stiles: Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Stiles: Ah bon. Ce n'ai rien papa.

Non je ne vais pas bien du tout si tu savais papa. Mon téléphone est en trin de vibrer c'est Scott qui ma envoyer un message.

Message de Scott à Stiles:

"Stiles, nous avons un problème, Derek a senti une meute arriver droit vers nous et apparemment ce serait une meute d'alpha!"

Message de Stiles à Scott:

"J'arrive tout de suite!"

Message de Scott à Stiles:

"Non ne viens pas c'est trop dangereux, reste chez toi avec ton père c'est le mieux!"

Je ne prend même pas la peine d'envoyer un autre message à Scott, c'est décider je vais aller les aider!

Stiles: Excuse moi papa mais je vais devoir partir Scott m'attend.

Le père de Stiles: Pas de problème mais reviens avant 21h, oublie pas que c'est dangereux dehors et qu'on a mis en place un couvre feu.

Stiles: Pas de souci, je rentrerai avant.

Le père de Stiles: Quand tu rentrera je serai la, je travail pas ce soir.

Stiles: D'accord.

Je sors de chez moi, je monte dans ma voiture et je fonce jusqu'à chez Derek. en arrivant devant chez lui je gare ma voiture. Je vois déjà Derek arriver vers moi avec Scott et Isaac.

Derek: Qui sait qui ta dit de venir toi?!

Stiles: Euh... personne mais j'en avais envie!

Scott: J'ai essayer de le raisonner pour ne pas qu'il vienne mais apparemment il ne ma pas écouter.

Isaac: Tu aurai du rester chez toi, Boyd et Erica viennent de perdre la vie à cause de la meute d'alpha qui ai venu tout à l'heure...

Stiles: Je suis arriver trop tard...!

Derek: Fais demi tour est rentre chez toi, reste avec ton père...! Et merde on une autre meute qui arrive il faut ce préparer à combattre!

Scott: Stiles fais le pour moi, rentre chez toi je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami!

Stiles: Non! Je fais parti de cette meute humain ou pas humain on s'en fou non!

Scott: Rentre chez toi!

Stiles: Non et puis de toute façon Scott tu as beaucoup changer depuis que tes avec Allison tu ne me calcul plus, tu viens me voir que quand tu as besoin de moi tu crois que sa me fait plaisir?! Donc je ne vais pas t'écouter et je vais rester ici...!

Je n'ai pas pu terminer ce que je disais, la meute que Derek a dit est arriver et c'est encore une meute d'alpha!

- Qui est Derek Hale?!

Derek: C'est moi! Que voulez vous?!

- Te détruire en détruisant ta meute!

Derek: Vous avez pas intérêt à les toucher!

La meute d'alpha ce met à sentir autour d'eux, puis il s'arrête en me regardant.

- Bien nous savons comment te détruire Hale!

Derek: Non!

- Oh que si!

Scott: Allez vous en, y en a marre à la fin on ne vous a rien fait!

- C'est bien ce qu'on vous reproche, vous ne faite rien! On veut vous voir détruire ce monde avec nous!

Stiles: Non mais vous êtes fou ou quoi?! On fait ce qu'on veut!

- Mon petit Stiles, tu es l'hyperactif qui parle pour rien dire mais tu es très intelligent à ce qu'on ma dit, tu veux nous rejoindre?

Stiles: Jamais de la vie, allez vous faire foutre!

- Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton est ce bien clair?!

Stiles: Je vous parle comme je veux!

Derek: Sa suffit Stiles, tu va avoir des ennuis!

Stiles: Je m'en fiche moi!

Derek: Pas moi, je tien à toi.

Derek venait de me suchoter à l'oreille qu'il tenait à moi, euh... je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Derek: Tu as très bien entendu.

Whaou il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi.

- C'est pas tout mais nous n'avons pas que sa à faire, attaquez les!

La meute d'alpha ce met à attaquer Isaac, Scott et Derek, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je me sent mal!

- Qui à t-il Derek, tu es déjà épuisé ?

Derek: Jamais! Vous allez souffrir!

- Oh sa c'est à voir, j'en suis pas si sur que sa!

Isaac est à terre l'alpha vient de le toucher, il lui a griffer la jambe et le bras, il s'effondre et tombe dans l'inconscience, il n'ai pas mort. Il reste plus que Derek et Scott. J'ai peur pour eux!

- Tu abandonne Scott?

Scott s'effondre à son tour et tombe lui aussi dans l'inconscience mais lui aussi n'ai pas mort. Il ne reste plus que Derek.

- Si tu ne te rend pas, on tue ta dernière raison de vivre!

Mais de quoi parle t-il?

Derek: Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le toucher!

- Tien tien, on va se gêner!

L'un des alpha vient vers moi, mais que faire? Il m'attrape par le bras et m'attire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à coté de Derek et l'autre alpha.

- Stiles, rejoins nous sinon on le tue!

Derek: Ne l'écoute pas il va quand même me tuer!

Stiles: D'accord je vous suie mais ne lui faite pas de mal!

Derek: NOOOOOON!

L'alpha sort ces griffes et plante son bras dans le dos de Derek, il crache énormément de sang.

Stiles: Derek! Nooon! Cavez vous fait putain! Non Derek ne meurt pas je t'en pris! Faite qu'il ne soit pas mort!

- Viens avec nous maintenant tu n'a plus de meute, tu es seul.

Stiles: Faut j'ai mon père!

- C'est ce que tu crois, il ta toujours reprocher la mort de ta mère, du cou il ne te regarde plus comme avant...

Stiles: C'est faut!

- Désoler mais puis ce que tu ne veux pas nous suivre, on va devoir te tuer!

Stiles: Non, ne me tuer pas.

- Nous allons te mordre et tu ne survivra pas à la morsure car tu n'ai pas fais pour.

L'alpha s'approche de moi il sort griffes et crocs, il s'approche de plus en plus de moi, arriver devant moi il me prend par les cheveux et me penche la tête sur le coté pour y voir mon cou, il approche sa bouche de mon cou de plus en plus, il mord un peu mais avant de me mordre complètement il ce fait projeter contre un arbre.

- Tu n'ai pas mort, mais comment?!

Derek venait de me sauver la vie.

Quelques jours plus tard:

Je suis avec Derek, il ma avouer ces sentiments pour moi, je lui ai avouer les miens pour lui. Il m'embrasse.

Derek: Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi tu sais, la prochaine fois ne viens pas.

Stiles: Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi non plus. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Derek: Je t'aime.

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Fin. Comment avez vous trouvez?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
